The Walls Sing
by dragonlots
Summary: Firefly/SGA crossover. On a paid job, the crew of Serenity make a find that eventually leads to a more horrific discovery than what they found on Miranda.
1. Chapter 1

The Walls Sing

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 1

"The walls sing," River announced as she pressed her head against the smooth metal. Her eyes closed and she hummed an odd melody none of the others had heard before.

"Great," Jayne grumped. "She's gone all crazy again." He turned to Reynolds who was staring up at the vaulted ceiling. "You sure you want her piloting your boat?"

"She'll be fine." He faced Cobb. "River just has a way of seein' things the rest of us don't."

"Doesn't even feel like there are ghosts," Zoe commented. "More like the people who lived here just walked away one day and didn't look back."

"Not just them." River reluctantly pulled away from her listening. "There have been others. I can hear their words like loud whispers."

"Anyone else find this creeptifying?" Jayne uneasily shifted his weight and held Vera, his favorite gun, tighter.

"I think this city is beautiful." Inara gracefully took several steps forward and took a deep breath. Her dark hair fluttered in the faint breeze.

"And look at those windows." Kaylee caressed one by the door where she and Simon had been standing. "Have you ever seen such fancy colors? Look," she pointed at the dusty floor. "They make a rainbow. Though," she frowned. "I can't figure out why it all so seems familiar."

"They're like church windows I've seen on the core planets." Simon lightly touched Kaylee's shoulder. "That's probably why."

She shook her head, her light brown hair escaping the pony tail she'd hastily pulled it up in. "It's somethin' else."

"We got a job to do," Reynolds reminded them all. "Let's find what we were hired to."

"This place is huge, sir." Zoe turned her dark face toward her captain. "Any idea where we should start looking?"

"I was told probably the center of the city. We'll start there."

Slowly they traversed the empty echoing corridors. Sparkling light from the windows sometimes lighted their way. Other times, the city lights popped on as they approached.

"Sure there ain't somebody here?" Cobb released his hold on Vera long enough to scratch a spot on his stained and dirty shirt.

"I'm sure." Mal's hand rested on his sidearm. The contact who had hired them had assured him the place was long abandoned. Still, the automatic systems gave the impression that wasn't true.

"Look at this!" Kaylee dashed forward as they entered a large room. Large windows adorned one side, while there were several stairs leading to various levels. The engineer dashed up the stairs that brightened as her sandals touched them. She yanked the plastic covering a console and it fell to the floor. "Look at this!?" Her round pretty face glowed. "They're perfectly preserved!"

"Ain't no concern of ours." Reynolds slowly pivoted to gaze around the room. He stopped as his hazel eyes caught sight of an unfamiliar object. "What is that?"

"A gateway," River answered. She glided forward to run her fingers over the large ring adorned with unknown symbols.

"There's a panel up here with the same symbols," Kaylee told them.

Reynolds had that gut queasy feeling that something wasn't right. "Don't touch anything!" he ordered his engineer. "River, get away from that."

The young girl made a pouty face before she complied, her fingers dancing over part of the odd structure.

"Uh, cap'n." Kaylee met Mal's eyes. "There seems to be some kind of power spike."

"Why is it nothin' ever goes right," he muttered. "Where?"

"If I'm readin' this right," she gave Simon an uneasy smile as he joined her on the upper deck. "About two levels below us."

"Wakening up," River said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Cold mixed with a thawing warmth was the first thing he became aware of. His chest rose and fell, pausing briefly before he took a breath again. Tingling daggers pierced his arms and legs, feet and hands. Every nerve in his body screeched and his eyes felt like giant bursting balloons.

A swooshing noise broke the symphony of pain and he stumbled out. Somehow he caught himself, managing not to fall to the hard floor. Blinking he gazed around the lab and his mind wondered where everyone was. It felt like midday. There should be a team working.

He heard the outer door open. "About time. Why did you…?" He stopped his question as a group of unknown people converged on the room. Three held guns that pointed at him. Four others held back and at least one of them had a face he knew.

"Dr. Keller?" He swayed.

The dark haired man rushed forward and eased him to the floor. "I'm Dr. Simon Tam." He felt fingers on his wrist. "I need to get this man to the infirmary."

"He doesn't remember." The voice belonged to teenage girl. She knelt beside him, her cool fingers resting on his cheek. "We need to help him."

"Jayne," a browned hair man turned his head slightly. "Help the doctor."

"Outta just leave him here."

"Now!"

With words that seemed to be some sort of curse, the dirty looking man came to help. He was eased to his feet and guided out of the room, through halls that were oddly deserted, past the gate room, and out onto the dock. He saw the ship, if it was a ship, sitting there and he tried to make his captors stop.

"What is that?"

"Our home," the doctor answered.

He was taken inside the questionable vessel. The main area was dusty with boxes of various sizes scattered about. Glancing up he saw stairways and hoped they weren't going up those. He was thankful when they guided him along the lower area and into a room that was somewhat familiar.

"Easy him down," the younger man ordered.

The other man sneered but complied. "Hope we don't take on another stray," he said before he left.

"I'm going to check your vitals." He held some sort of instrument in his hand. "Do you remember what happened?"

Did he? Images surfaced and vanished again under his memories waves. "No."

"I'm sure they'll come back in time."

The doctor's beside manner was good. Just as good as Carson Beckett's or Jennifer Keller's, which made him want to ask a question. "Where's Dr. Keller?"

"We don't have anyone with us by that name. I'm sorry."

"But I saw her." He was confused and certain she'd been with them.

"We only have four women on this ship. Kaylee," the man smiled fondly, his smooth cheek bones turning slightly red, "Zoe, Inara and my sister River."

He closed his eyes. "My head hurts."

"I'll get you something for the pain."

There was something pressed against his neck and then he knew nothing at all for what seemed a very long time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's pretty," Kaylee commented as Mal and Zoe lowered the conical rainbow crystal into a wooden craft filled with straw.

"Don't look like much." Jayne shook his head. "Whatcha gonna do with the stray? I say leave him here."

"Not his fault." River knelt beside the crate her brown eyes fixed on their prize.

"I ain't gonna leave someone behind just cuz you want me to, Jayne." Reynolds glanced at the mercenary after he'd made certain crystal was well packed in and protected.

"He's dressed like someone I've seen on a history tape," Inara added. She smoothed the fabric on her flared brown pants that now had dust on them.

"Knew I kept you around fer your education." Mal softened his quip with a grin.

"Oh, you kept me around for more than that." Her dark eyes sparkled and her tone dripped with suggestion.

Jayne groaned, Kaylee broadly grinned and Zoe glanced away trying to hide her grief.

"What are we going to do with him, sir?" the black woman wanted to know.

"Fer now, keep quiet about it. When we make our delivery, I don't want anyone mentionin' our other find. Do mah?"

"What if he's worth lots of money?" Jayne pushed.

"They were hungry," River interrupted. "Tried to stop them."

"Who, Little One?" Mal forgot about his reply to Jayne.

She shook her head causing some of her butterscotch hair to fall into her face. "Don't know."

Kaylee asked the question they were all thinking. "They still around?"

River gracefully got to her feet. "We should leave."

"Not yet." Reynolds didn't like mysteries. "I want one more look around that city."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What if they don't deliver?" the young dandy with the scared face asked. He pulled his cloak a little tighter around him as if he was afraid it would be soiled by the questionable surroundings.

Badger noticed the behavior but kept peeling his apple and didn't act offended. Even though he was. "One thing about Reynolds, he's honorable."

With a snort the man replied, "I've had a taste of Captain Reynolds' 'honor'."

"I know you have." He often thickened his accent to make potential clients think he was dumber than he really was. Gave him the advantage.

"You'll alert me when they arrive."

"I'll send one of my men around."

"I also want to know if they brought anything else back."

Pulling his apple off the peeler Badger picked up his pocket knife. "See what I can do. Reynolds isn't so – forthcoming."

"But you have ways of finding out." It was more of a statement than a question.

The thief gave a broad grin. "Don't I always?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This city if beautiful," Inara breathed. "I wonder who lived here?"

"More concerned with why they left," Mal answered, his hand resting on his gun handle.

"No choice," River's voice floated around them. They stood in a huge empty hall where tables and chairs had been overturned.

He'd separated their party into three groups. Zoe and Jayne where off in another wing while Kaylee had stayed on Serenity with the doctor and his patient. His orders to the engineer had been to have the engines charged and ready in the event they had to leave sudden like.

Slowly turning he spotted what looked like scorch marks marring the pristine walls and a suspicious lump that might be a body. He walked over, knelt down and turned it over. The skull rolled away and leered at him when it came to rest against a chair leg.

"Long time ago." River's voice just above him caused Mal to start.

"Yeah. Party's long over." He rose. The longer they stayed the more he sensed they should leave.

"We should." The girl raised her head like she was listening to something.

"Yeah." He had no idea what River 'heard', but he knew it was time to go. "Let's get out of here."

Inara threw him a questioning look. "I thought you wanted to look around. Who knows what we could find."

"Stop trying to think like me," he tossed back. "I have no doubt we'd find lots here to make a tidy profit, yet," he couldn't put what he felt into words. "We need to go."

He ushered the two women out and down the hallway. Zoe and Jayne appeared and wordlessly followed their captain back to the ship. Mal took one last look behind them before shutting the hatch door.

"River, get us out of atmo."

With a flounce of her brown skirt, she ascended the stairways toward the bridge. She stopped once to look down at him and grinned impishly.

"Now, River."

He turned his attention to Jayne and Zoe. "You two go through the ship and make sure we didn't pick up any uninvited guests. If'n you see somethin', shoot first, ask questions later."

"What if it shoots back?"

"Then I expect you to kill it, Jayne.'

"With pleasure." The mercenary ducked under the staircase to start on the lower level.

"You expectin' trouble, sir?" Zoe eased her gun out of hip holster.

"Hope not. Leastwise, not until we go to collect our pay."

"Was somethin' fishy about that deal," she agreed.

Inara joined the conversation. "I take it you don't trust Badger."

"Never have, woman."

00000000000000000000000000000000

He sensed they were in space even before he opened his eyes. His nose picked up the faint scent of unwashed people and a general mustiness. Flexing his hand he noted with relieve he wasn't tied down. That meant he wasn't a prisoner.

"Know you're awake."

Slowly he blinked his eyes open and turned his head in the direction the voice had come from. Sitting on a gray ledge was a teenage girl with long honey hair and an orange sweater and a brown skirt.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Even to his ears he sounded horse and scratchy.

"Not long." She slid down and walked over to him, cocking her head to one side. "I'm River."

"I'm," he stopped trying to dredge from his memory a name. One surfaced and he knew it was his. "John."

"Sheppard," she added as if she knew him. "Like Shepherd Book only different."

"If you say so." He tried to sit up. The girl's arm went around him and helped him. "Thanks."

"Simon taught me."

"That's your doctor."

"My brother."

"Right." In his opinion, the two didn't look like siblings. "Where am I?"

"On Serenity."

"And we're headed?"

"For Persephone."

"And that is?"

"Several days away." She grinned. "It's a planet."

"Well, now that we've got that cleared up." He touched his throat. "Look, I'm thirsty. Is there something to drink?"

"I'll get you some water." She went to the small sink and filled a glass bringing it back to him.

He sipped the brackish warm liquid. "Thanks."

"I'll go tell Simon you're awake." Her brown eyes sparkled. "He's with Kaylee."

The way she said it indicated the two were a couple. "Maybe you shouldn't disturb them."

"It's okay. They're sleeping now." She slipped out the door and was gone.

"Guess all doctors are used to being woke up in the middle of the night," he muttered. He looked around for someplace to put the empty glass. On one side was the ledge where River had been sitting, the rest was clean and white with cupboards above and below a polished counter. There were medical supplies on some of it.

"Need help?"

John gapped at the woman standing there. She was gorgeous! Her long black hair was loose and resting on her bare shoulders. The neckline on her blue dress plunged and he couldn't help staring at the hint of firm, rounded breasts.

He glanced up and saw her smile. "I'm used to being looked at," she said as she gracefully glided into the room and took the glass from him. "I'm Inara."

"John."

"Nice to meet you." Her soft hand touched his. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused."

"I wouldn't doubt that after where we found you."

"Where did you find me?"

"In an abandoned city. You were sealed in some sort of device."

"Sleeper chamber." He rubbed at his eyes trying to recall how he got there.

"See," River stood just inside the door. "Told you he was awake."

"So I see," her brother said as he came into the infirmary. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. Look, is there someone in charge here? I'd like to talk to them."

"I'll get him," Inara offered.

"He's on the bridge," River supplied.

"First place I would have looked," the beautiful woman joked back as she slipped past the teen.

The doctor quickly checked his pulse and heartbeat. "Any dizziness or disorientation?"

"Nothing other than not knowing where I am or how I got here."

"He doesn't remember." River walked up to him and stared in his eyes.

"We brought you here after we found you in some sort of cryogenic unit."

"I gathered that much, doc." John shifted slightly trying to get comfortable. His muscles were sore from lack of use.

"Look who's awake." A man all in brown entered the room. He gave John a slight smile. "Glad to see you back in the land of the living."

"And you are?"

"Malcolm Reynolds." He extended his hand. "Captain of Serenity."

"Thanks for rescuing me and taking me aboard." He shook the man's hand.

"I don't like leaving anyone behind."

John noticed the mixed looks on the other's faces and wondered what exactly that meant.

"You gonna keep him here?" Reynolds asked the doctor.

"For the time being." Folding his arms over his white shirt, Dr. Tam continued. "I need to make sure there are no nasty side effects of his ordeal."

His words for some reason caused concern and John lifted his hands to his face. "Is there a mirror?"

Pulling one out of a drawer, the doctor allowed his patient to look at himself. John took a deep breath and stared into the glass.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth pretended to be considering buying the lizard in the cage when her quarry looked in her direction. His dark faced frowned as he stared at her, but she noted his shrug as he moved off, his light suited figure easy to follow.

"Good eating," a small oriental woman told her. "Not much."

"Thank you, no." She wandered through the market gazing at various wares hoping the man she trailed wouldn't notice her. Her ship had been in dock for far too long and the fees were eating away at her earnings. This job would give her enough to fuel her ship and escape Persephone. Not that she really had anywhere to go.

Her prey ducked into a silk draped doorway. Elizabeth recognized it as the business of a prosperous whore. He'd be awhile probably. She went across the alley to the bar and ordered a local beer, choosing a table in the back so she could both watch and be unobserved.

Taking a sip of the vile brew she set it back upon the marred table surface. A breeze blew through carrying the scents of urine, stale bread, and humans living too close together. She found herself yearning for days long gone and blocked that path. It led to a past she was better off forgetting.

"You're following me." The black man sat down across from her. His voice was cultured and almost soft. Not something she had expected.

"You're mistaken."

"I think not. Who hired you?"

Having had to bluff diplomats who were masters at lying, she calmly met his gaze. "I think you're a good looking man."

A slight smile touched his full lips. "You're academy trained."

She shook her head. "Sorry. Before my time." Her words caused him to frown though he covered it quickly.

"I advise you to stop." He leaned across the table. "I'm well trained."

"So am I." Under the table she fired her weapon and his eyes momentarily widened in surprise. She reached across and eased his body down, pushing her beer in front of him. Getting up she walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The music of Serenity's engines always soothed her and Kaylee hummed as she crawled underneath the ship's beating heart to make yet another adjustment. She lost track of time as she worked, picking up tools as she needed them and putting them back down again when she was done.

"Are you hungry?"

"What?" She rolled out from under, totally oblivious to the grease stains on her orange overalls and the smudges on her face.

Inara smiled. Her immaculate blue dress looked totally incongruous with the messy engine room. "I asked if you were hungry."

"Did I miss breakfast?" Kaylee's stomach growled as she got to her feet.

"Almost. I came down to get you."

"Thanks, Inara. Where's Simon?"

The two stepped out of the noisy area into the quieter hallway.

"He's helping our guest. Seems John wanted to join us."

With a frown the engineer climbed the stairways. There was something kind of familiar about the man and his name. Same with the city they'd plundered. "How's he doing?"

"Better. Simon seemed to take it as a good sign his patient was hungry."

"That's what my momma always said. When us kids were sick, she always knew we were getting better when we wanted somethin' to eat."

Entering the bright yellow dining room, the two women took a seat at the wood table. Jayne was already there in one of the mismatched chairs, looking at the food like it was a whore ready to service. Captain Reynolds entered sitting beside Inara, with River trailing behind. Moments later Simon aided their guest in and Kaylee greeted the doctor with a warm smile.

"You look exactly like her," the man said as Simon helped the other sit down.

"I'm sorry?" Kaylee didn't understand the reference.

Zoe pulled out a chair and sat. "Who does?"

He looked straight at the engineer. "You look like someone I used to know."

Her curiosity got the better of her. "Who do I look like?"

"A doctor named Jennifer Keller."

Now why did that name seem like she should know it?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You did very well," the suited man with blue gloves on complimented Elizabeth. He slowly slid a closed gold file over the smooth metal table. "I have another assignment, if you are so inclined."

Her eyes narrowed as she gingerly took the file. It bothered her she couldn't accurately read the two men. They kept benign expressions on their faces and their eyes reminded her of zombies she'd seen in old horror movies.

As she opened the file she half watched them and her surroundings. The bar was one of the typical more upscale affairs decorated with exotic scenes to attract tourists. A waitress hovered not far away dressed in a blue Chinese dress covered with colorful birds, her hair piled high attractively and her face painted like a Geisha.

Oddly enough the waitress made Elizabeth feel plain in her matching gray pants and shirt, with a hint of red along the collar. The color choice was to make her nondescript and help her blend in with her surroundings. So was keeping her black hair short. She used only a hint of make up for the same reason.

"Who are they?" she asked since the file contained multiple photos.

"Problems we'd like to see disappear." He leaned forward and lightly tapped the picture of their ship. "You can keep this as a prize to use, or sell. Your choice."

There wouldn't be much advantage over her current vessel, except maybe room. Not to mention she knew smugglers liked them because of all the places they could hide contraband. In fact, her ship would comfortably fit in the cargo hold.

"I'm surprised you haven't dispatched an operative to deal with them." Elizabeth closed the file debating on whether or not to take the contract. She'd heard rumors about this group and about what they'd found on Miranda. Not that they knew the entire truth.

She suppressed a shudder. No need to tip the blue hands off that she knew who the targets were and why.

There was an exchange of glances between the two men. "We have. He is gone."

Not dead then. Vaguely she wondered what they weren't telling her and why. Still, she didn't have quite enough to pay all her port fees. Though she sensed it might be a mistake on her part she said, "I'll do it."

"Fine. We know a place they will be when they dock." He pushed over a sealed envelope. "Our contact doesn't know we've hired you." A slight grin touched the thin, pale lips. "Not that it matters. We hear you're not messy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Serenity landed with a slight bump on the Ease Down docks. Two ships flew past their shadows reflecting in the overhead windows. Mal released the buckles on his seat and he looked up at his pilot. River expertly shut down the panel and gave him a smile.

"Without a scratch," she said. Her fingers lightly touched one of the dinosaurs that still sat on the control board. None of them had had the heart to remove the reminder of his former pilot Wash after he'd been killed by Reavers.

"True to your word." He climbed from the lower level to the main deck. Mal hit the com button. "Zoe, met me in the cargo bay." He shut it off and headed out, descending the many metal stairs like second nature.

"Think Badger will try and screw us again?" Jayne asked as he primed his favorite gun Vera.

"Doubt it. I got the impression this was a contracted client."

"Don't mean he'll keep his end up." The mercenary settled Vera skillfully in a harness across his back.

"True enough," Reynolds agreed as he watched Zoe take the last few stairs and join them. "Our cargo ready to transport?"

"It is, sir."

"We gonna just hand it over?"

"Jayne, it's business," Mal snapped. "You wanna get paid or not?'

"Course I wanna git paid."

"Then shut up and carry the box."

Jayne grunted as he hefted the wooden craft. Zoe opened the hatch door and the trio walked out into the calliope of moving humanity.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

River knocked on the cabin door before sliding it open. Simon had moved John into one of the guest cabins. The dark headed man sat on the bed with his hands partly on his face. He seemed to be staring at nothing.

"Can I come in?"

John started and turned his dark eyes to look at her. "River wasn't it?"

She nodded as she gracefully entered the room. Her brown gauze dress fluttered slightly and she self consciously smoothed it. "What were you looking at?"

"Just trying to remember."

"No, not now. Before. When you asked for the mirror."

"I needed to see if I was an old man."

She cocked her head to one side puzzled. "Why would you have been an old man?"

"Because when we found Elizabeth," he stopped his lean face reflecting the memory was a bad one. "It's a long story I'd prefer not to talk about."

"We all have stories." She sat on the bed beside him. "Even me."

"You're too young." He edged away from her.

"For a long time I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. It took remembering Miranda to put me right. Mostly." She gave him an impish grin. "I fly Serenity."

"I'm a pilot, too. Mostly I fly military jets, or at least I used to, and the jumpers."

"Is that what those ships were, in the city?"

"Where am I?"

"In the place that Earth that was settled long ago. We terraformed the planets and moons to make new homes."

"And people left Earth because?"

"It was over crowded."

"River," Simon stuck his head in and frowned. "You should let John rest."

"I think I've slept enough," John replied. "I'd love to know how long." He got up and paced restlessly.

"Why?" Simon stepped into the cabin. "I'd guess everyone you knew is," he paused as if he sensed he was about to say the wrong thing.

"Dead."

River's brows furrowed. "You lived on Earth."

Simon looked surprised.

"Yeah, for many years. Then General O'Neill gave me clearance to know about the Stargate program and I ended up on Atlantis."

"That's the city." River rose from the bed. "It isn't where it's supposed to be."

"No, we," he shook his head. "I can't seem to remember. Every time I think I'm beginning to, it goes away again."

Her brown eyes met his. "Somebody played in your brain."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

They walked into Badger's lair alert, hands resting on their gun butts. Jayne put the crate on the dusty floor and glared at the little man in the bowler hat sitting behind the desk.

"Well, I see you brought my cargo."

"You got our money?" Jayne shot back.

"Jayne." Mal's tone left no room for argument. Jayne backed off watching the henchmen scattered throughout the room.

"Open it up."

Reynolds bent down and pulled open the top, pushing the straw aside to reveal the clear crystal. "Satisfied?"

"Almost," another voice answered. A man walked in wearing a fashionable cloak. "Here's your money." He tossed Badger a heavy purse.

"I kept 'm word."

"They bring back anything else?"

Before Badger could answer a shot rang out. Everyone hit the floor, pulling guns and trying to figure out where it had come from. His henchmen fled. Mal supposed they were too cowardly to get shot for their lowlife boss.

"Whoever you are, stay out of this!" the cloaked figure shouted. The next shot downed him and he yipped as he hit the floor.

A woman entered the dark room. Her odd weapon pointed directly at Malcolm Reynolds.

"What'd I do to you?" he asked as he slowly rose, gun in the air and non threatening. His brown coat had dirt around the edges and he wanted to clean them off but was afraid to move.

"Nothing personal."

"There a reward?"

She turned startled and Jayne downed her with one quick knuckle punch. He caught her before she hit the ground. "What'cha want to do with her?"

"We'll take her with us." Reynolds turned his gun on Badger. "We won't be dealing again. Where's my money?"

"Shove it up your pee goo."

"That's what I thought. Zoe,"

"Right, Captain." She took the heavy purse off the desk and pressed the barrel of her gun against the little man's ear. "Want me to shot him for you?"

"Too messy. Tie him up instead."

"With pleasure." She tucked the purse into her belt and grinned. "Take off your tie."

While Zoe busied herself tying up Badger, Mal bent down to see who had been hiding behind the cloak. He sighed when he recognized Atherton Wing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Atherton did what?" Inara demanded after the trio had returned with an unconscious woman and the original wooded crate.

"Badger admitted it all," Mal grumped. "Atherton Wing hired him to send us on a false job and then the low life intended to turn us over to him for, how much was in that purse, Zoe?"

"Enough to fly Serenity for at least a year, sir."

The others gathered in the cargo area as the story unfolded. Kaylee held Simon's hand and River guided John in to join them.

"I don't believe it," Inara objected. "Atherton was always honorable."

"Maybe returning to Persephone was a mistake," Simon suggested.

"We needed the work," Kaylee reminded her lover.

"Your honorable man wanted revenge for what I did to him and for my winning you."

"You haven't won me."

"Who's this?" John knelt down and turned over the woman Jayne had left on the floor. "That's not possible!"

"You know her?" Reynolds demanded.

John shook his head. "Can't be. We left her," he didn't finish.

"You thought she was frozen in space in another body." River's words caused the group to turn and stare at her.

"You're a telepath," John accused.

"My sister is a reader."

"She sees the truth in things," Mal agreed. "Who is this?"

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the first leader of the Atlantis mission."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She smelled the sterile environment first before she peeked under her eyelids. There were three people on the other side of the room and they didn't seem to be paying any attention to her.

"From her blood work," a dark haired man said, "I'd say she has some tiny devices in her blood."

"Nanites," another man identified. His voice was familiar.

"You mean she has tiny machines swimming around in her blood?" The woman had a slight southern like accent.

"You could call them that," Mr. Familiar answered.

"I don't have any way of doing a scan," the first man continued, "but from what you told us, I'd guess they've kept her alive all this time."

"So she is human?"

"Completely. I take it you doubted it."

"Well, anyone could tell she's human." The woman came over to her and Elizabeth started as she a deep part recognized the other. "Just look at her."

"Appearances can be deceiving. Believe me, I know."

"Somehow I don't think I'd like to have your experiences. Hey!"

Elizabeth had reached out and captured the woman's wrist. She sat up and squeezed.

"Owww! Stop that!"

"Shut up, Dr. Keller."

"Her name is Kaylee, Elizabeth," Mr. Familiar addressed her. "She just looks like Jennifer."

"John?" Her gripe loosened and the woman jumped back.

"Yeah, welcome back."

She reached for gun only to find it gone. "What am I doing here?"

"You were pointing a weapon at Cap'n Reynolds. Jayne knocked you out," Kaylee told her. "They brought you here."

"What are you doing here, John?"

"Seems I was in one of the cyro units. The crew of Serenity found me."

Her suppressed memory tried to resurge and overpower her. She dropped her head into her hands.

"Are you in pain?" The younger man was beside her.

"I'm supposed to," she was supposed to what? Hadn't her contract dictated that she kill them all and take the ship?

"They played in your head, too," a young girl said who hadn't been there moments before.

"River,"

"Played the music you'd listen to."

Finger tips touched her forehead. Elizabeth looked up into brown eyes.

"Remembering hurts."

Suddenly she wasn't sitting in the infirmary anymore. She stood surrounded by replicators not able to hear what they said. Elizabeth knew she was dead and was grateful that her death had saved John, Rodney, and the rest of the Atlantis.

Her next memory was being in a room as they took some of the nanites. After that she woke up in a forest, cold, hungry, alone, and not knowing who she was or how she got there. She'd eventually found other people and had learned how to be an assassin from a man looking for an apprentice. She'd continued in the profession through the years.

"Notes are sour, need to be clear tones."

"Get out of my head!"

"Need to come back. Hear the right music."

"What are you doing?" John demanded.

"Helping her remember who she was." She turned her head to look Sheppard. "You need to remember, too. Your past, our future."

John pressed his hands against his temples and grimaced. "Stop it!"

"River, stop!" The dark haired young man got between her and John. "Stop or I'll say the words that will make you sleep."

"He needs to remember."

"Not like this."

The pair stared at each other. Elizabeth wondered who would win. Finally, the girl looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Glad you stopped, Little One, or else I was gonna put a bullet in your brain pan."

Weir's eyes darted to the door. A tall man in brown stood there with a gun aimed at the girl.

"Captain Reynolds,"

"I've already seen what she can do." He looked at River. "You a person or a weapon?"

"Person."

"Go up to the bridge."

"Yes, Sir." She twisted the hem of her dress and darted past him.

"She does that again and you put her out. You hear?"

"I hear."

"Long as we understand each other. Now," he reholstered his gun. "Why don't you tell me why you were tryin' to kill me."

"I was hired," she told him, "by men with gloved hands to kill you."

"Were their hands blue?"

The captain stared at the younger man.

"Yes." She wondered why that was important.

"River talked about men with blue hands when she was at the academy."

"But, Simon," Kaylee interrupted, "she hasn't recently."

"She hasn't, but I'm sure they're after us because we exposed what happened on Miranda."

"I suspect that's gonna be the way of it for the rest of our lives." Reynolds looked at her. "So you were supposed to kill us."

"I'm sorry. I've lived that way for a very long time."

"It's a trade." He didn't seem angry. "You promise to behave and I'll let you have freedom of the ship. If not," he shrugged, "I'll lock you up."

"What makes you think I won't lie and kill you in your sleep?"

"'Cuz I sleep with one eye open."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, John dreamed. He stood on the balcony of Atlantis looking out over the ocean. Darts flew over the city and the boom-boom of the rail guns echoed through the towers. Now and again a Wraith ship would burst into flames and fall into the water.

"John, come on!" Teyla raced up to him. "We have to leave!"

Racing through the corridors together he got her safely to the jumper bay. A stun beam narrowly missed them. He shoved Teyla into the ship. "Get out of here!"

"But!"

"Go!" He hit the control that closed up the hatch, seeing the horrified expressions on Teyla's, Rodney's, Ronon's and Woolsey's faces. He ducked behind a pillar and opened fire, killing as many of the invading Wraith as he could.

Somehow he made it back to gate room. Below was an invading force waiting as the last chevron locked into place. The watery iris burst in and settled back. He got to his feet and pointed his gun at Todd who stood at the controls.

"Don't do it."

With a menacing glare the Wraith ordered, "To our new feeding grounds!"

Was it then John had remembered he'd rigged Keller's genetic treatment as a bomb? He wasn't sure. He had a fleeting memory of pressing the detonator and firing at Todd. Part of him hoped the result wouldn't be same as it had been on Todd's ship. Truth was he would never really know.

What would be worse, being drained of life energy and being only a dried husk. Or being eaten alive?

"Both bad. Reavers eat people."

John opened his eyes. "What are you doing here, River?"

"Heard you in your sleep. Came to guard."

"You know, you're one very scary girl." He reached over and turned on the light, being careful to keep himself covered. John slept in the nude. He leaned back against his pillow, his bare chest exposed.

River giggled. She had on an oversized nightgown. "What happened on Earth that was?"

"I don't really know. I somehow got out of the gate room and must have put myself in one of the sleeper chambers."

"Captain Reynolds is taking the crystal back."

"Back to Atlantis?"

"Yes. Maybe they left you a wave."

He guessed that meant a type of message. "You should go back to bed, River."

She uncurled herself and slipped through the door. He was about to turn off the light when he saw Elizabeth poke her head in.

"Isn't she a bit young for you?"

"Much. Can't sleep?"

"I've done some terrible things, John."

"You survived. There's no crime in that, Elizabeth."

"But am I still human?"

"Simon says you are."

"Reminds me of a game I played as a child."

"Dr. Tam assures me you're completely human."

"Despite the nanites in my system."

"Elizabeth," he sat up. "Far as I'm concerned, the Replicators wiped your memory and left you to die. You outwitted them and lived."

"But at what price, John?"

He could see the pain in her eyes. Without thinking he extended his arms to her. Elizabeth crawled into bed with him and he held her until she fell asleep, covering her with the quilt. John turned off the light and finally dozed off. In his dreams he ran from faceless monsters trying to consume him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kaylee, come to bed," Simon urged from the door of the engine room.

Clattering tools and a curse in Chinese answered.

"Kaylee?"

"You know what really bothers me?" She scooted out from under the engine and sat up.

"Have I done something?" He couldn't for the life of him figure out what he possibly could have done to upset her.

"What?" She shook her head. "Simon, you haven't done anything."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not angry with you." She got up and made a vain attempt to smooth out her rumpled clothes. "I'm mad at myself."

Before he could ask why she continued," You see, that city we were in seemed familiar. I know John's name and Elizabeth's. I even know that Dr. Keller they keep talking about but I can't figure out why."

"Maybe you are Dr. Keller." That prospect bothered him that the woman he loved might actually be someone else.

"I'm not. Too many people have known me since I was a little girl. No, it's something else."

Her confession was a relief. At least he didn't have to worry about her being someone other than who he knew her as. But it did give him an idea. "Kaylee, when River and I were young, my dad used to tell us stories. Sometimes there were tales from the Earth that was and sometimes he told us about our family history."

She squealed, giving him a kiss. "Simon, you are a genius!"

"Thanks." He watched as Kaylee rushed out and up the stairs to her quarters. "Glad I could help."

Simon followed dropping down the ladder into her room. Kaylee had a drawer open and was pulling various objects out of it. Curious he sat on her bed and watched. At the very bottom she pulled out a book. With a triumphant smug look she carefully opened it.

"My daddy gave me this afore I left on Serenity. Said I should take a part of who I am with me."

He patted the bed beside him. Kaylee took the hint and sat beside him, the book balanced in her lap.

"This is where our family started." On the page was a cabin somewhere in the mountains. Deep snow surrounded the wooden structure. Four adults and one child stood in front of it, with a baby in one woman's arm. Kaylee read the caption underneath. "Taken on Christmas Day, 2008, at our parents' cabin in the Colorado Rockies." She had to squint to read the names. "Kaleb and Jeanie Miller with their daughter Madison. Drs. Rodney McKay and Jennifer Keller, with their son Lucas. No wonder I knew one of the names. It was here in my family history!"

"What about the rest?" Simon found he also wanted to know.

"Lets see." She leafed through the pages, sometimes stopping to share a story or two. From what he could tell, the album really hadn't been arranged in any particular order. "Ah, here it is." There were several pages in the middle with pictures of other people, and of the city they'd visited. One was a group shot and Kaylee spoke the names out loud. "Atlantis Mission. Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Colonel John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Carson Beckett, Dr Radek Zelenka, Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagen, Pegasus Galaxy on the planet Lantea."

There were more pictures with names and they eagerly examined them. There had been changes throughout with different leaders and a few others. Even a strange box like ship called the 'Deadalus' under Colonel Steven Caldwell. It sat on the same pier Serenity had.

"Well," Simon sat back careful not to disturb anything on the wall. "At least that explains why you look so much like Dr. Keller."

"I guess. Funny, I never really thought about it before."

"I've heard that it can happen. That a descendant can look like one of their ancestors."

"At least I know I ain't her. I couldn't imagine being with someone who looked like him." She pointed at McKay.

"Maybe he was a nice man. Appearances don't tell you about the person."

"True." She carefully replaced the book in the bottom drawer and put away the rest of her stuff. "So." She sat on his lap. "How about a sleeping pill?"

He smiled and kissed her as they sank down onto her bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Inara offered from her place next to the small burner.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Weir sat down at the table and wondered what the story was behind the mismatched chairs.

"I find it helps me relax when I can't sleep." The dark haired woman put the steaming mug in front of Elizabeth before sitting.

"Not used to sleeping much." Elizabeth didn't add that in her line of work, it could easily have gotten her killed to let her guard down for long.

Inara sipped and smiled warmly. "You're safe here."

"Until those who hired me discover I didn't do the job." Sampling the brew Weir found it was very rich. "This reminds me of the tea I used to get in England."

"I take it that was somewhere on the Earth that was."

"Why do you say that about Earth?"

"Our history tells us that we out grew the planet and left. We made new Earths for ourselves by terraforming the many moons and planets." She leaned forward. "I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"I," Elizabeth paused. She remembered her life before and during Atlantis clearly now. The rest until about a decade ago were blurry patches filled with confusion, sometimes pain, and a nagging sense of something not being right. Even the last ten years she preferred not to think about because the terrible things she'd done. "My teachers didn't tell me."

"They kept to the shadows." Reynolds entered the room. "Most who live like that do."

He went to the small stove and helped himself to tea. "Most likely they thought by keeping you in the dark, you'd give 'em less trouble."

"Problem is," she glanced down at the cup. "I don't even know how I came to be here."

"River might be able to help you unlock it." Mal sat down next to Inara. Weir didn't miss the fond glance between them. "In the mean while, you're welcome to stay here, long as you don't try to put a bullet in any of our heads."

"I'm hoping that life is behind me."

"Where do you know John from?" Inara asked.

"Atlantis." She'd been nervous when she'd woken up beside him. Elizabeth knew nothing had happened between them, but she hoped John didn't get any ideas. "I lead the original expedition. Colonel Sheppard was the head of the military and my best team."

"It must be nice to have an old friend here."

"Yes." And no, she added silently, well aware of how she'd been separated from those she cared about. Her time with the replicators was a blurry spot and she had no desire to remember it. She felt a hand on hers and glanced up.

"We all have pasts we'd rather not remember," Inara told her.

"Hard to believe," Reynolds teased, with a wink at the beautiful woman.

"There are things I'll never tell you." She removed her hand.

"Same here."

"Like why you know skirts have good airflow?" Her dark eyes twinkled.

He grinned and took a swig of tea.

Weir knew the interchange had meaning for the couple so she wasn't upset by the private joke. She and Simon had been like that once. Quickly she shut the memory away.

Over the intercom River called. "We have company."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In his dreams John ran through the corridors of Atlantis. Blue rays bounced off the walls. Wraith soldiers raced after him and he hoped he could reach the safety of the puddle jumper bay. Well, relative safety as long as he could launch and rendezvous with the Deadalus.

"Where are you?" McKay demanded though his head mic.

"Coming," he breathed as he ducked behind a metal pillar. "I've got company so shut up!"

Two of the energy suckers appeared at the end of the corridor. John darted back out of sight and cocked his gun as quietly as possible. There was a hiss and the sound of feet purposely headed in his direction.

"Great."

He sprang out and fired, leaving two dead corpses oozing their vile blood on the floor.

"Caldwell says hurry. Several more hive ships just dropped out of hyperspace." Rodney sounded worried and scared.

Sheppard made the decision he'd already known he'd have to the moment he'd gone back. "Rodney, fly the jumper out of here."

"Me!"

"Yeah, you."

"But,"

"Get to the Deadalus."

"What about you?"

"Just go."

"John,"

"Go." For an ironic second, he realized his last words were the same as Weir's had been when they'd tried to reprogram the replicators and she'd been captured.

"You can't,"

"Rodney, just go. Get the others to safety. I'm entrusting them to you." He ran down the corridor and hid behind a large glowing board when he saw several Wraith between him and jumper bay.

"John," Teyla spoke to him. "Do not do this."

"I'm cut off and Ronon don't you get any ideas. There are too many."

"Colonel Sheppard," Woolsey joined in, "I don't like the idea of leaving you behind."

"I don't like it either, but I won't make it in time. McKay get going. Jennifer is waiting for you."

Keller had been among the first evacuated from Atlantis. Rodney and the doctor had plans to get married. John wanted to make sure that happened. "I said go!"

Sounding defeated McKay muttered, "Going."

Overhead he heard the sound of the bay doors opening. He hoped they'd make it out and not be shot down by one of the darts. With a loud battle roar he left his hiding place, running down the hall, firing his weapon to kill as many of them as he could before he was captured and fed upon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Reavers," Mal identified. "Don't slow down, River. No need to attract attention."

The girl moved her hands away from the controls. "I can kill them."

"Better if that doesn't happen."

Elizabeth stared out the clear window at the ship passing overhead. Something about it seemed familiar and she frowned trying to remember.

"Raiding party?" Zoe had joined them and her question had been directed at Reynolds.

"Maybe. I was hopin' the Alliance had killed them all."

"Remember what you did," River said. "Their leader wants your skin as his clothes."

Shivering Weir rubbed her arms. "Doesn't sound like anyone we want to meet."

He glanced back at her. "You're right there."

They watched in silence as the ship passed them and kept going. After several minutes everyone sighed in relief.

"They weren't hungry," the girl announced.

"Good thing." Reynolds turned around and headed out. "I think I'll go find Inara."

"Should marry her."

"You stay out of my head, Little One." He quickly exited.

Zoe crossed her arms over her leather vest. "You're right about that, River. You never know how much time you'll have."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"I tried," Atherton whined at the cloaked figure before him. Between the heat and near darkness he was very uncomfortable. Sweat drooled down his neck and between his shoulder blades. He very badly wanted a soft scented bath.

"Failure is not tolerated," the figure growled back.

"You know how Reynolds tricked you." The details he was hazy on but he wanted the blame shifted to somewhere other than him.

"We know. Many of my warriors died."

"Uh," the young dandy didn't know how to respond to that.

"No matter." It made a dismissive gesture with its chalky hand. "We understand they collected a prize."

"I wasn't told!"

"We know." Wing felt the cold breath on his scarred cheek. "That makes your failure complete."

He almost wretched at raunchy meat smell of the other's breath and he instinctively backed up. "I can't be held accountable for the failure of others!"

"Oh, but you can." Tossing back its hood, Atherton got his full look. Pale long face, stringy limp white hair, skin rent in bloody scratches. "And I'm HUNGRY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I apologize for the long delay. Work dumped a load on me that three people should have been doing, and then they turned around and laid me off. Such things disrupt one's schedule and I have finally settled down enough to start writing again. This chapter is a bit shorter than the first, but I'm updating several stories this week inbetween doing household chores, job hunting, looking for scholarships so I can go back to college for my Master's, and working on my original manuscripts as well. Being unemployed does have its advantages and quite honestly, it's a blessing in disguise.

The Walls Sing

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 2

River slid down the ladder and froze, waiting to see if either of the blanked covered bodies on the bed moved. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief when neither her brother nor Kaylee woke. Tiptoeing across the deck like a ballerina, she opened the bottom drawer and removed the book before quickly retracing her steps, climbing the ladder, and closing the door.

She hugged the book to her chest and went back to her cabin. Sitting cross legged on the bed, River opened the pages to pry into Kaylee's family history. In the background _Serenity_ hummed and the teen took comfort in the sound. It was as familiar to her as the classical music her father used to play for her and Simon.

"I miss you, father," she said. River knew they could never go home again. Simon hadn't really ever told her, but she'd instinctively understood. It wouldn't be safe.

Her fingers stopped on the page that showed the pictures of Elizabeth and John. She didn't know anything about the Atlantis mission or who the other people in the picture were. Still, there was a feeling of unity from them like Reynolds, Zoe, Simon, Kaylee, Inara, and even Jayne, although he'd deny it was so.

"Home," she murmured as her finger tips danced across the picture. Immediately images flashed into her mind and she tried to control them so she would understand.

The city lighting up as people came through the strange gate. Stairs leading upward to controls carefully covered. Astonishment on every person's face at the perfect preservation and fear when they thought they would all drown.

Resolve and pity as a gun was fired putting a shriveled old man out of his misery, despite the anger of the female, queen, she corrected herself, who had been sucking him dry.

Anguish when first the doctor and then Elizabeth was lost to them. Resentment toward the new leaders who came to replace them and other pictures - the city could fly? - she finally stopped trying to see.

Turning more pages she stopped on two couples with children in front of a wood cabin. They seemed happy. Were they really? River closed her eyes and inhaled, allowing her mind to sample the feelings and relive the memories.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"You did remember to call your sister before we left Denver, didn't you?" the woman who resembled Kaylee asked.

"I did and I got directions, so would you please relax, Jennifer?"

"Alright, Rodney." She glanced back at the baby in the backseat. "Do you ever miss being in Atlantis?"

"Every day." McKay turned off I70 onto the highway taking them up snaky mountain road to Leadville. "But it's a moot point since our newly elected president decided the advanced technology needed to be put aside until we solve the current financial crisis." He grinned. "Sheppard told me General O'Neill was furious. Guess some words got said that normally wouldn't." He would have loved to have been in THAT meeting.

"Where'd the city end up or do you know?" Dr. Keller tried to relax. She didn't like the narrow ice patched road with sheer drop offs at some points and no guard rails. Not to mention the deep snow and the risk of not being found until the spring melt.

"Some secluded cove in Maine. Seems one of the senators from there has always been a supporter of the SGC."

"Which one?"

"I'm not really sure." He eased off on the gas, slowing the four wheel drive down. Luckily he'd grown up in Canada and was used to snow covered and icy roads. "Jeanie is looking forward to seeing you again."

"What did you tell her about me?"

"That we're in love."

"Rodney! That isn't what I meant."

"My sister has already met you."

"I doubt I made a very good first impression."

"You did just fine and you saved my life."

"After we nearly lost you."

"Jennifer, would you stop blaming yourself. We were in another galaxy after all." He gave her a warm smile. "All of us made our fair share of mistakes."

"Quite an admission coming from you," she teased back.

"Well, I did blow up an entire solar system."

"You should tell me about it some time."

"Elizabeth," he stopped himself. Her loss was a wound from which most of the team hadn't recovered. "Let's just say she read me the riot act." He felt her hand on his leg.

"I know she was a special woman."

"To all of us."

The pair fell silent as they drove on. Snow began to fall and Rodney couldn't help worrying. He wasn't familiar with the road and he didn't want to miss the turn off to his parents', now his sister's, cabin.

"What are you thinking?" Jennifer prompted.

"That I'm a lucky man to have a wife like you."

"Thank you. I got offered that job in Boston."

"When did that happen?" A brief stab of pain hit his chest since she hadn't told him immediately.

"Just before we left the hotel. I wanted to think about it before I told you."

"Do you want to accept it?" Rodney knew it was a fantastic opportunity for her. Still, he'd been offered a position at the SGC and would be able to continue some of the research he'd been doing in Atlantis.

His wife shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe. If we hadn't had Lucas." She gave him a sad smile. "I don't really want to be a single parent."

"Meaning you were thinking of going and taking our son."

"I'm not sure what to do, Rodney. I remember how excited you were when we found out I was pregnant."

"Best day of my life."

"Really?"

"Besides the day we got married."

She laughed and looked back to check on their son who was still sleeping. "How long before we get there?"

"About another hour I think."

They came up over a rise and Jennifer exclaimed, "Wow!"

Displayed on the right side was an old town sitting on a plateau. It's only connection to the mountain was where the road ran. The rest were sheer drop offs and she surmised there might be a river at the bottom they couldn't see.

"Wonder what this town is called?" Jennifer tried to get a better look out her window.

"Jeanie said something about passing an old ghost town called Gilman. That must be it."

"Can you imagine living there?"

"With my fear of heights?" He shook his head. "No."

She turned back to face him. "Where's your spirit of adventure?"

"Used it up already."

"Rodney." She put her hand on his as he guided the SUV over the road. Soon the abandoned town was behind them. "These mountains sure are pretty."

"Yeah, there are. Guess maybe that's why my folks bought their cabin here and not in Canada."

"They had good taste."

"Thanks."

The images faded and River put the book aside allowing her mind to rest. It drained her to use her abilities too much, even if her sanity, well, most of it anyway, had returned. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling, while she listened to the ship sing its own unique song.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He tossed the gnawed on bone to one side and shoved his meal away from him. The creature hadn't had much meat on it, despite appearances to the contrary. Sending a summons which one of his drones answered, he ordered, "Take it away."

There was a type of cackling sound and few crunches of bones as the masked servant dragged the carcass over the rough stone floor. He had no doubt others would scavenge the remains before the last of the skin was removed for clothing.

Smoothing the chest piece he'd chosen for himself, he picked up the bone needle and began to sew it into his cloak. It was the one piece of vanity he allowed himself as their leader. It set him apart from the others, making him a figure to fear. And it was by fear and force that he alone ruled.

There had been, in the early days, those who had challenged him. He had won all the fights, his position of power sealed when he'd led the raid on the farthest out planet and they'd drained it dry.

He looked at his now useless hand. That had been before the change became permanent.

To cover up what they'd done, he'd rigged certain gases into the processors and tampered with the computer records. The rescue team that had come believed the lies. He'd waited until the final member made their report and then he'd allowed his drones to finish it off.

Those who had come recently had furthered his cause and a part of him was glad. And furious. He'd lost too many in the following battle with the puny humans.

"I will have my revenge," he vowed. All he had to do was find the ship and the crew who had caused such devastation to his hive. He'd relish the death of the leader and there was one female he planned to spend several hours ravishing. Maybe he'd kill her. Maybe he wouldn't.

They needed a new queen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mal heard Inara humming before he climbed down into his cabin. Their cabin now as he had to remind himself. He still couldn't believe the beautiful woman before him had not only chosen to stay on _Serenity_ but had chosen to be with him as well.

"I'm surprised you still aren't on the bridge," she said with a warm smile. Inara tied her red silk robe closed and sat on the bed, her leg peeking out suggestively.

"Seems Sheppard is a pretty good pilot. Didn't take long to teach him the basics." He sat beside her and pulled off his boots. "Seems our new stray has a useful purpose."

"I wonder what Jayne will say about that."

"Don't rightly care." He went to the bathroom unit and rinsed his face. He toweled himself dry, tossing it on the metal rack. Leaning against the sink he took a good look at his face. He'd aged some in the past few weeks. There were more lines around his hazel eyes and he swore there was gray mixed into his brown hair.

He felt fingers in his hair and Mal looked down into Inara's sparkling chocolate eyes. "Zoe told me River thinks we should get married."

With a shake of his head, he pushed away from the sink and wrapped his arms the woman he knew he'd loved. "What do you think?"

"I think I'd say yes if you asked."

"You would?" He wasn't sure why that surprised him.

"Don't sound so surprised." Her red painted finger nail gently caressed his cheek. "I've loved you for a long time."

"Funny way of showing it."

"I could say the same."

"You could at that." He pressed his lips against her soft ones and hungrily greeted her opened mouth.

"Did you lock the door?" she asked as he worked her robe open.

"Does it matter?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I could get used to this," John commented to Elizabeth. He laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back, enjoying the starry view through the overhead windows.

"It is beautiful," she agreed. Weir glanced at his relaxed form and smiled. It was familiar to her and she found she liked it. She took a few steps away forward and braved a closer look outside.

"Bet you've traveled in a lot of ships."

"Maybe. I really don't remember. I had my own."

"Where is it?" He straightened interested in what she might tell him.

"Back on the planet. It'll probably be confiscated when the docking fees aren't paid."

"Maybe you should have Reynolds teach you how to fly _Serenity._"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. The temptation would be too great." Weir smiled at his puzzled look. "I was offered this ship as part of my fee."

"She'd shake you off." They both turned as River carefully stepped onto the bridge. John noticed she was barefoot. "You have to love her."

He didn't know what to make of the teen's remark. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Captain Reynolds."

River cocked her head as she stared at Elizabeth. "They talk like echoes in your mind."

The older woman took a step back. The shock on her face alerted John to a possible problem. "Elizabeth?"

"Far away," River continued. "Constant noise you try to ignore."

"Excuse me." Elizabeth fled the bridge.

"She doesn't want to hear them. But she can't help it. They call to her."

"Who does?"

"They're in the dark. It's cold."

With a sinking sensation in his stomach, John had the horrible feeling he knew who she was talking about. The replicators they'd left frozen in space somewhere in the Pegasus galaxy. One of which they'd thought had been Elizabeth.

"She knows but doesn't know she does."

"You're kind of scary."

River grinned. "More than you know."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I am working on updating a couple of my FF stories a week. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

The Walls Sing

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 3

In her dreams they sang to her, sweet and melancholy, trying to lure her to them like an ancient siren. She opened her arms to welcome them, the bodies floating free in darkness, and then one of them opened its dead eyes…

Elizabeth sat up in her bed, her heart pounding. Her hand rested against her chest, the T-shirt she'd worn drenched. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"It was only a dream," she tried to tell herself.

"They sing to you."

She jumped and reached under her pillow for the gun she normally kept there, before she remembered the captain of this vessel had taken it away from her.

"That's a very dangerous habit, young lady." Elizabeth tried to sound stern.

"Who are they?" River sat back in her heels and cocked her head to one side. Her brown dress seemed to drift around the teen.

"I don't know."

"John knows."

"I don't want to know."

"They thought one of them was you."

Weir hadn't considered that. "It must have been my nanites, but it wasn't really me."

"He was sad about that, thought they'd killed you."

"Do you always trip through people's minds?"

A sad smile drifted across the girl's pale lips. "Only those who think too loud."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Mal entered the bridge, he found John and Zoë gathered around the com listening to the latest wave out of the core planets.

"_There's fighting in the outlaying districts but they haven't managed to reach the inner city yet. Hospitals are on the alert and ready to treat the wounded as they're received. The Parliament has been sealed in their chambers and Alliance troops have surrounded the building."_

Zoë glanced up at Reynolds. "Reavers," she explained. "They bypassed several of the outer planets and moons and struck the Capital city."

He frowned. "Doesn't sound like them,"

"Does it strike anyone as strange," John added from the pilot's chair, "that their recent attacks seem to have been strategically planned?"

"See a pattern?" Mal leaned his butt against the console.

"Look here," John got up and went to the lower level. Mal and Zoë followed. "You said here," he pointed at the map on the small monitor, "is Reaver territory, this spot between Haven and Miranda."

Mal tried not to react. His last memory of Shepherd Book still burned in his mind. He hoped the monster that had killed all those people on Haven died a violent death, preferably at his hand, if he had anything to say about it. He nodded. "Then they followed us to Mr. Universe."

"Right."

The look on John's face told Reynolds the other man might not understand all the nuances of what had happened, but maybe him being on the outside, he saw something Mal had missed.

"All their raids since there have been farther and farther away from their home space."

Several planets lit up as the course hopped from planet to moon right into the heart of the Core.

"Wait a minute, back up." Mal had seen something funny. "That's Persephone there."

John nodded. "Reported Reaver raid on one of the outlaying districts."

"Think they were looking for us, sir?" Zoë's face reflected her worry.

"By when it happened, they were there when we were."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

River again stared at the cabin picture. She closed her eyes as the scent of pine washed over her and she felt the chill of winter winds. In her mind she stood in the main room of the cabin. A fire blazed in a stone lined fireplace and its warmth made the place seem cozy and welcoming.

"I'm glad you're happy, Rodney," a blonde woman said. River recognized Jeanie Miller.

"But did you ever stop to think what might be best for Jennifer?"

"You mean move to Boston," McKay replied. "But what would I do there?"

"There's MIT." Jeanie poured a cup of tea and sat down in a rocker facing the fireplace. She pulled a colorful afghan over her legs and warmed her hands on the mug.

Rodney humpfed. "Baby sit a bunch of snot nosed kids who think they know everything." He sat down on a chair across from his sister. He pulled at his red sweater.

"You have a lot to teach them." His sister sipped her tea.

"Jennifer didn't say she really wanted to go to Boston."

"She doesn't want to go without you."

"I have work to do at the SGC."

"And where will that led you in say," she paused, "ten years?"

"I don't know."

"What about her?"

"What did Jennifer do, talk to you?"

Jeanie sighed and put her cup on the table next to the rocker. "We had a long talk while we made cookies yesterday." She gave him a smile. "Women talk about things they never tell men, not even their husbands."

"Does Jennifer want to go to Boston?" There was a note of fear in his voice.

"Talk to your wife, Rodney."

The scene shifted. It was night. Unfamiliar stars hovered above River's head. She could hear giggling and hushed voices. Slowly she pivoted looking around. Bits of dried grass peeked out of deep snow. Not far away wires draped in ice hung between poles. There were houses everywhere, but no light shined in any window.

"We shouldn't be here," Jennifer said, her voice carrying in the silence.

"I thought you were the one who wanted a little adventure," Rodney teased back.

"Climbing over a fence wasn't really my idea of adventure." She gave him a smile.

"I hear they're going to sell the property or else they have." He shrugged. "Besides, when was the last time you got to explore a ghost town?"

"At night?" Keller shivered as if her heavy coat wasn't warm enough. On her head was some sort of bright cap. Sort of reminded River of the one Jayne had. "And in the snow?"

"Ah, come on. It'll be fun." He took his wife's gloved hand. The flashlight bobbed as the pair made their way down the unplowed road. The man seemed a bit clumsy in his orange snow suit and he wore ear muffs.

"What if one of these buildings collapses on us?" Jennifer worried. "Who would take care of Lucus?"

"It'll be fine," he reassured her again. "I hadn't planned on going inside. I just thought we'd look around."

"Remind me to keep my mouth shut next time."

River walked silently behind them as they shined the light in doorways and windows. Vaguely she saw light colored walls, rusty red dripping down them. Splintered timbers were everywhere and the windows were all broken. A times, there was meaningless writing scribbled on wood or some other flat surface.

At one point the couple stopped and shared a hot drink from an odd cylinder Jennifer had had in her pocket. Afterward they'd worked their way back to the main road and got back into their transportation.

"See," Rodney said, "nothing to it."

"Let's get back to the cabin. I need to get warmed up."

"Got some ideas about that."

"I'm sure you do."

Returning to the hum of Serenity was almost a shock after the freedom of the cold night. River understood it was all in her mind. Still, it had been as if she'd really stood on the Earth that was. It had been a beautiful place and she suddenly wondered, what had happened to all the people who had not traveled to the new Earths?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There were explosions all around him, but he didn't care. He walked with confidence through the screams and shooting, to the destination he had planned on. The building stood there, guarded by frail humanities' best. Or so they thought.

"Take it," he ordered.

His warriors stormed the complex. Their war cries echoed in the dense streets. The human guards lowered their weapons, preparing to fire. Suddenly a group of them bolted and ran for the alleys and streets.

He grinned. It wouldn't matter where they ran to. His people were hungry. They would hunt down their prey and consume them. Fondly he patted his skin cloak. It made a satisfying crackling sound. Almost he could hear the screams of his food and he relished the memory.

Several of his warriors planted charges blowing open the sealed double doors. He could see humans running behind the smoke and away from the carnage. Not that it would do them any good.

With a deep breath he inhaled the scent of blood and fear and felt his pulse race. His legs broke into a run and he raced through the door. It was good to hunt again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Regan, hurry," Gabriel Tam urged. Outside their window he could see the force field about their house flickering off and on. There wouldn't be much time for them to escape. He pulled on his jacket over his silk shirt.

His wife appeared beside him. She wore a long coat and he could see objects peeking at him from her pockets.

"I hope you didn't load yourself down with useless trinkets."

"Just a few mementos." She patted one of the pockets.

"Come on." He yanked a picture off one wall and pulled open the door hidden behind it. He helped his wife through the narrow passage and crawled in after her, pulling it closed. "Get going." He pushed her, trying to get her moving. Faintly he heard explosions.

They scurried through the passage on hands and knees. There were no turns, Gabriel had made certain of that. He'd always known one day they might need to escape quickly and undetected.

He caught a whiff of fresh air and knew they were almost free. His wife eased down the slight embankment and he joined her, stretching out his arms and legs.

"Oh, Gabriel, it's horrible." She buried her face on his shoulder. His arm went around her.

Below, he could see the city in flames. Several odd triangle shaped craft he'd not seen before zipped through the sky. Their sound drifted up the narrow valley. It was high pitched and frightening. Like a stinger diving when he got too close to their nest.

"Come on," he urged. He went to the right and down the overgrown trail away from the carnage below. He kept his hand on his wife's elbow, helping her along.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a very long silence.

"Somewhere safe." Silently he added, _I hope._

Finally, they reached the bottom. He headed for the bunker he'd had dug and opened the door. A musty smell drifted out. Gently he guided his wife inside, sealed up the door, and turned on the light run by a generator he'd had installed.

"What is this place?" His wife shook as she looked around.

"An old mine forgotten by our government." He rechecked the heavy steel door. "It was one of the reasons I bought this property."

"You never told me."

"I kept it secret to keep us safe."

"Oh."

He walked further down the old tunnel. His orders had been to reinforce the dirt walls with heavy girders of the best material money could buy. There was another door and he flipped on the light. He smiled as Regan came to stand beside him.

"Home away from home."

Her eyes slowly took in the large room. Gabriel was proud of the large living area, complete with couches, beds, and a fully stocked kitchen.

"You thought of everything."

"I tried to."

He shut the second door and headed for the kitchen. "We both need a drink. Then we can settle down and wait this attack out."

"What about all the other people those…creatures will…" he knew she'd never say it.

"I look after my own."

"Then where is Simon and River?"

His face went still. He filled two glasses and handed her one.

"Who?"

Regan glanced down at the glass. "Our children. You didn't look after them."

"They brought this," he motioned above, "down upon us."

She bit her lip. "Or maybe, it would have come anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I am updating several of my stories on a set schedule. Please, take a look at my profile page to see when you're favorites will be posted to next. Also, please drop by and participate in my survey. I'm just trying to get a general idea of the ages of my readers. The poll is open until the end of December 2009. And, today, I submitted 'Winter Awakening' to Marcher Lord Press. Yeah!

The Walls Sing

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 4

The cup fell from River's fingers, the dark brown fluid splattering the table and everyone sitting near her.

"Hey!" Jayne yelled. He sprang back and brushed the hot tea from his faded pants.

"River." Simon, from his place beside her, leaned toward her. Kaylee on his other side, had concern written over her round face.

"Fire," River breathed.

Reynolds and Kaylee were both on their feet, almost sprinting toward the doors. Both were afraid of a repeat of another episode the previous year where a fire had ripped out Serenity's heart and nearly cost them all their lives.

Sheppard half rose to his feet to help before he realized nothing was happening.

"The screams!" She placed her hands over her ears. "Make them stop!"

Simon gently grabbed her arm. "River, no one is screaming."

"She do this often?" John sat back down and grabbed his mug, taking a huge gulp.

"Only when she sees things," Mal quietly answered. His hand rested on the door ready to shut it if the need arose. He glanced uneasily down the corridor and reluctantly headed back to the table. "Kaylee, check Serenity, make sure nothin' is amiss."

"Right, Cap'n." The engineer dashed out.

Reluctantly Reynolds sat back down at the table littered with the remains of their late night dinner. He glanced over at Dr. Tamm.

"River," her brother tried again.

"It's dark," she whispered as she slowly lowered her hands. "Mother is scared."

"Where are they?"

She shook her head. "It's dark and she's scared." The girl shivered. "Reavers."

A look of alarm was exchanged among the group. Mal bit off a curse in Chinese. His hazel eyes met John's. "You were right."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth stared out the overhead windows. Stars flickered by surrounded by a darkness that terrified her. A part of her was trapped out there, alone, yet not alone, in the cold, so far, far away from home.

She hugged herself and tried to refocus on the task at hand. The bridge was a little cool, but not so cold she needed a jacket. Weir supposed Reynolds kept the temperature down to conserve fuel. Not an unusual practice for a captain traveling in the black.

Her eyes drifted to the red and brown dinosaurs who were lined up on the panel and seemed to peer down at her. Funny how the people of these new worlds had some knowledge of Earth, yet were so mistaken in other aspects. Her finger touched the tip of the T-Rex's nose.

"They were my husbands," a voice said from behind her.

Weir turned in her chair to face the black woman who lounged in the door. "What happened to him?"

"Died." Zoë bit her lip. "Reavers killed him. Almost killed the rest of us, too."

"I'm sorry." Something flashed on the panel and she checked it quickly. Nothing amiss. "You were the ones who broke the news about Miranda." She remembered how quick the news had traveled, despite the efforts of the gov who had tried to squelch the past sin.

"We got the word out." Zoë drifted to the console. She picked up one of the dinosaurs and turned it over and over in her hands.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

The other woman took a deep breath but didn't reply.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love." Elizabeth couldn't figure out why she kept talking or why she was sharing a part of her life. "I lost Simon when I chose to led the expedition to Atlantis." And then again, when the tiny machines in her blood had taken everything she'd cared about. Not just Simon, but John, Rodney, Teyla, and so many others.

"Least you had a choice." She put the dinosaur back down and touched her stomach. "Wish we'd a baby. Least that way, I'd still have a part of him."

"But you do." Weir was on her feet. She had a strong desire to comfort Zoë. "You have your love and you memories of your time together." _More than I have_, she said silently.

"Don't help during the night."

"I know."

Zoë gave her a deep look and Weir was almost afraid of what she might see. "I suspect you do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sound of explosions finally dimmed and stopped. Regan sat up on the bed she shared with her husband, pulling the covers tightly to her as if they were a shield against the evil outside the secured metal door. Her eyes drifted to her Gabriel, whose face was oddly relaxed for once. It wasn't often she saw him peacefully asleep. Normally, his face was scrunched in worry, even when he slept.

"I miss them, too," she whispered. "Just as much you do. You think I don't see, but I do."

How often had she walked in on him and discovered him looking at his children's pictures, only to turn toward her and scowl, as if she'd caught him doing something wrong. He'd hastily put down what he was looking at and stalk from the room.

Regan had tried to understand when he'd disinherited Simon and River. Later, she'd learned he'd done it to keep them from being suspect and arrested. She never decided whether to hate him for it, or appreciate what he'd been trying to do for them. All she really knew, was that she missed her children and wanted them back in their lives.

"River and Simon," she pleaded. "Where are you?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

River again sat on her bed, her legs tucked under her. Kaylee's family album sat in front in her. She tucked a few strands of her light brown hair behind her ears. Vaguely she heard the explosions and shouts and allowed her mind to drift toward the sounds.

"Hurry!" a voice yelled, a phantom arm motioning.

Groups of people hurried toward the officer in green. A bright light burned her eyes and suddenly she found herself standing on the deck of a ship. Below she could see a bright green, brown and blue planet, surrounded by shifting white clouds.

"Status!" a bald man bellowed even as the ship rocked from some sort of explosion. He sat in the center chair. Around him were officers at various consoles.

"Last group didn't get through the Stargate," a young man with short blondish brown hair answered. "They're just beaming aboard now."

"As soon as they're aboard, get us out of here."

"Course, sir?"

"You'll get the coordinates from the Odyssey."

She saw the man's fingers fly over the controls as a series of numbers appeared. Her brow furrowed. Something about them was familiar.

The ship lurched as a bright flash struck near the windows. Below, the planet began to look like it was surrounded by thousands of odd shaped craft, dropping down and disappearing behind the clouds.

"God help them," the officer mumbled. "Get us out here."

"Yes, sir."

Swirling colored lights appeared before them and the ship jumped into the maw. Every man on the bridge seemed to relax, but she could sense the undercurrent of tension.

"Any sign of pursuit?" the bald man barked.

"No, sir. We're in the clear."

"Good." He sat back and rubbed his jaw. River could see his eyes were troubled.

A tall man with graying short brown hair stormed onto the bridge. "How the hell did they find Earth, Colonel?"

"We don't know, General." The seated man got up. "We were assured that only one Wraith ship knew the way."

"Did all our ships make it into hyperspace? And what about Atlantis?"

"Won't know until we drop out of hyperspace at the first rendezvous." The Colonel sounded like the General should understand that.

"Right." He took a deep breath. "Did the President make it out?"

"I honestly don't know, sir. Yours was the last group we beamed up. Maybe he made it onto one of the other ships."

"Guess we'll find out later." The General walked to the window where nothing but swirling white appeared. "God help the human race.

Why did River sense he didn't really believe in God?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His hunt had been very good and he patted his bulging stomach. A pile of skin was stacked beside him. Soon, he'd have to decide whether or not to use all the pieces himself, or reward his more successful warriors. To do so, would consolidate his position of power and secure their loyalty to him.

One of the human drones kneeled before him, his ravaged face a pleasure to look upon. It waited until he motioned for it to speak.

It growled first, its voice a deep guttural snarl. "Many escape to hills. Hiding." It dared to look up at him. "Hunt?" He could see the carnal desire burning on the desecrated face.

He briefly contemplated the advantage of leaving survivors behind, except, he had already decided this planet would be his new seat of power. There were many humans on the nearby worlds and not all of them would be able or even want, to flee to the outer planets and moons.

"Leave. Hunt later."

It bowed, but he could see the unwilling bend of its back. He'd have to deal with it sooner or later. Or perhaps, reward it with a captured female. That always proved a successful tactic to keep the drones happy and loyal.

"Pick a female," he instructed.

The drone's leer was almost comical for its predictability.

"Go." He motioned it away. It scurried like a rat to make its escape.

One of his masked warriors approached, willingly bending a knee before him. "Failed," it reported.

"What happened?"

"Escaped. Could not track."

He pulled back his lips to uncover his unnaturally sharp front teeth. He hissed his displeasure. "Find. Do not come back until you do."

It dipped its head and left.

All his plans would come unraveled if they failed to find the needed bait. He needed them to lure his prey to him and settle a score.

He picked a stuck bit of flesh from between his teeth with a pointed black nail. He flicked it away. Now, it was time for a needed nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I've changed my update schedule due to approaching pro writing deadlines. They're posted on my profile page. Please, drop by and participate in my poll as I'm trying to get a general idea on the ages of my readers. I've also started a forum in the TV crossover section called 'Hang out w/Dragonlots' and will cover several topics. I invite everyone to come take a look.

The Walls Sing

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 5

"Oh, my god," Elizabeth muttered as she stared down at the city below. "Is that?" She turned to face John who stood beside her on the bridge.

Reynolds glanced up at her from his seat below. He kept his fingers carefully away from the controls. River was landing Serenity.

"Yeah," John answered. "I don't remember much about how it got there."

"I never thought to see Atlantis again." Weir reached out as if she could touch it. "John, what happened?"

"No idea." He had dreams, but his memory of the events still eluded him.

"You can't hear the right song," River told him.

"You'd best be watchin' you're doin'," Reynolds said.

The teen threw him a resentful look. "Always do."

John smiled at the banter. He felt comfortable on the ship and with almost everyone on board. Jayne he didn't quite trust, but after talking to Reynolds and Zoë, he discovered they pretty much thought the same thing.

"Reminds me of you and McKay." Elizabeth offered him a tentative smile.

"Or McKay and Zelinka," he agreed. "Only one I never really saw him argue with was Dr. Keller."

River added, "He married her."

"Now how do you know that?" John's turned to the girl.

"It's in Kaylee's family album."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After they'd landed, Inara opened the bay and took a deep breath of clean fresh air. There was a touch of brine to it and she wondered how they could have missed the beauty of the deep blue ocean upon which the city sat. The water was calm so the dock they'd landed on didn't bounce up and down.

"Back on the water," John said with a shake of his head. "East pier was always were the Deadulus landed."

"Is that where we are?" She smoothed her long blue skirt.

"Yeah." He winked at her playfully.

She laughed in return and had do admit to herself he looked good in some of Wash's old clothes. The jeans seemed to accent just the right places and the plain blue top brought out the color of his eyes. She also wondered if he'd combed his hair when he got up. The black strands always seemed to be askew.

Jayne approached with the lined chest. He noisily put it down with an 'umpf'.

"Might as well pick up again, Jayne. We've got us some walkin' to do." Reynolds brushed by the mercenary. "Kaylee!"

"Comin'", the engineer breathlessly replied. Inara watched as her friend hurried down the stairs to join the party. Kaylee had on her usual overalls and a bright top, her hair tied back and bouncing up and down as she moved.

"You should have washed your face," Inara teased.

Kaylee absently brushed at her cheeks. "Don't much matter. I'll be gittin' dirty when I put that," she pointed to the chest still lying on the deck, "back."

"McKay never did," John told her.

"I ain't him."

Reynolds turned to Inara. "Tell Zoë she has the ship till I git back."

"I will." She leaned toward him and felt his arm slip around her. His body pressed against hers felt right and good. "Be careful."

"Always am." He kissed her and she relaxed. It was right they were finally together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The party of four left Serenity and made their way across the wide pier. Overhead the city towers gleamed in the sunlight and a few fluffy clouds scampered across the expanse. A soft roaring accompanied them and John realized it was the waves hitting against the various docks. He'd been so used to sound that he hadn't noticed the absence until he hadn't heard it for a while.

"You okay?" Kaylee asked. Her round face held a concerned look.

"Fine." He didn't feel a need to share.

"Sure could use some help," Jayne complained behind them.

John and Kaylee stopped to watch him as he staggered toward them with the chest.

"It ain't that heavy," Reynolds retorted. "Come on."

"Don't suppose you remember where we got this?" Cobb grumbled.

"I know where it goes," John reassured him.

"That'll save us a heap of time," Reynolds agreed.

The reached the tower entrance and stepped inside. Light from the outside made colorful designs on the marble floor through the stained glass windows.

"Pretty." Kaylee knelt down to gaze at the pattern. "You must have loved living here, John."

"We did." He pointed down a corridor. "This way."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

River slipped away from the bridge when Zoë came up. She silently walked the upper walkways in her bare feet, stopping to watch Weir as the older woman descended the stairs to the bay.

"Should listen to the music," she muttered before going to her own quarters in the passenger dorm. Once again she settled on covers and turned the pages of the Kaylee's family album. She paused on a page that looked oddly familiar and her fingers brushed over the picture. "Miranda."

Overwhelming images flooded her mind. Screams echoed in her ears as people were killed by tall ugly faced creatures. Long skinny hands were pressed against their chests and people grew old like the mummified corpses she'd seen on the planet.

"Wasn't the gas," she whispered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Reaver leader finished adding patches of skin to his cloak. He smoothed it down with a bit of water and knew when it dried it would perfectly blend into the design he'd been carefully working on for a long time.

"It fits you," a female voice said.

His black eyes darted toward her and her gaze quickly dropped to the floor.

"I did not mean to offend."

She was one of his favorites so he would not be harsh with her. He'd acquired her during a raid on a colony ship. He'd allowed her to keep her flawless features, unlike many of the others, because she served him well.

"I was not." He walked over to her and gently lifted her face. He didn't miss the slight shudder that went through her. She didn't like him to touch her. "Come."

The woman took a deep breath and followed him to the wide bed. He settled back on the skins and motioned her to come to him. She hesitated. He caught her by the wrists and pinned her to the hard mattress. Her body struggled against his.

"If you want to keep your face, you will please me."

A tear escaped down her smooth cheek before she reluctantly nodded.

Good. He would enjoy himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How much longer, Kaylee?" Reynolds wanted to know.

"Workin' on it Cap'n." She stared at the contraption where the large crystal went.

"I think it just slips in," John said.

Jayne grunted and hefted the crystal up and none too gently dropped in into the slot. He grinned at the engineer before lounging against the wall.

Reynolds shot the man a glare. "You could have broken it."

"They're built to last." John hoped.

"Just git it goin'." Reynolds turned to leave. "You comin', Jayne?"

The two left. Kaylee looked a little lost and her expression begged for help.

"I have no idea. McKay always did this."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth paused at the end of the ramp. Inara had gone to talk to Simon so she hadn't been watching the hatch and it made it easy for her to walk off the ship unnoticed. Quickly she ran across the pier and into the nearest open door. She checked to make certain she wasn't followed. The only one she was really worried about was River. The girl had an uncanny knack for showing up when least expected.

Before her was a staircase and she decided to go that way. The passage was dark in some places, light in others, and Weir could see blast holes and scars along the walls. There must have been a quite a battle here.

Finally, she came across one of the transport stations. She bit her lip and hoped it worked. She knew Kaylee was trying to get the city powered back up. The woman lacked McKay's brilliance, but she had an instinctive ability for fixing machines.

She touched the screen and was rewarded by it lighting up. Pressing her destination she was beamed there. Once she arrived, she checked the hall and worked her way to the gate room.

"I don't believe it." The control panels were all covered like they'd first found them. Weir hurriedly went to the Ancients idea of a DHD and pulled off the plastic.

For a moment she hesitated before hitting the hand sized patterns. The Stargate answered with a groaning and lit up each corresponding symbol.

"Don't go."

She whirled and found River standing there. The girl cocked her head to one side, her long hair draping her thin face. "You hear the song, but you don't understand."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note : Because I'm off this week and Christmas is over, I'm working at getting my stories updated and back on track. I've also taken over completing 'Left Behind SG1' with ChristianGateFan's permission. She'll be posting the new chapters so we don't lose anyone on the alert list.

I do have several important updates on my profile page, including the announcement that one of my stories 'The Cat's Creation Tale' has been accepted in the anthology 'All About Eve' edited by Carol Hightshoe. No release date yet but the link to the cover is listed.

The Walls Sing

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 6

River slowly turned on her bare feet, her arms outstretched. Her brown skirt flitted as she moved. "I hear them."

"You hear who?" Weir moved to hit the final symbol.

Strong fingers clamped down over her hand. "Don't."

Elizabeth hadn't even been aware the girl had moved. She struggled to complete the address input.

"No." River pulled the woman's hand away. "There's only death there."

"I have to go." She could hear the siren song calling to her, begging her to join them.

"What's going on here?" John hurried up the stairs and joined them.

"She hears the song and wants to go. Only," the teen cocked her head. "There's death waiting if she does."

"Join who?" Sheppard demanded. "And let Elizabeth go."

"They're drifting in black velvet among the diamonds."

"River!" Kaylee shouted. "You let her go!" The engineer put her hands on her hips and stared hard at the girl from the lower area. Impatiently her foot tapped.

"Don't go," River repeated as her fingers loosened.

Desperate Elizabeth lunged at the control panel only to find Sheppard in front of her.

"Where are you going, Elizabeth?"

"Let…me…go." She bit off the words.

"No." John was firm. "If River says there's death there, then we need to believe her."

"I hear them," she caught her lower lip in her teeth. "It's so loud."

Gently River's hands touched both sides of Weir's face. "Not the right song. Shhhh." She smoothed the other's dark hair as if Elizabeth was a small child. "Shhhh. The song is fading, farther and farther away."

The song did seem to fade and soon Elizabeth could no longer hear it. John moved away from her and looked at the symbols lit up. He turned disbelieving eyes to stare at her. "If the final symbol is where I think, you would have stepped out into space and died."

"You glad I stopped her." River sounded smug.

"Yeah. Only, next time, let someone know what's going on, okay?"

A smile tugged at her thin lips. "Maybe."

* * *

"Do you want some eggs?" Regan asked Gabriel as he sat down at the wooden table.

"Is that what you're having?" He looked to her like he was getting ready to leave for the office in his dark new suit rather than spend the day hiding from the monsters who had captured their world.

"I was making myself an omelet."

"That's sounds fine."

Regan busied herself at the small stove, mixing eggs and adding peppers and whatever vegetables she'd been able to find. She put the creation on a plate and put it front of her husband before turning back to make her own.

"I do love them you know," he said unexpectedly.

She took a deep breath before she asked, "Then why haven't you tried to find them?"

"I have, but tracking them when they don't want to be found," he stopped. "I don't even know if it's safe to find them."

"Why ever not?" She turned to look at him.

"Because I discovered there were others looking for them as well. Agents in our government who," he didn't seem to want to continue.

"Who what?"

"Who hurt our daughter and turned her brother into a fugitive."

"Then Simon was right." Something was burning and she went back to her cooking. Regan managed to salvage the remains of her breakfast and sat down at the opposite end of the table.

Gabriel was staring at his food but hadn't eaten a bit. "Unfortunately." He leaned his elbows on either side of the plate and lowered his head into his hands.

In all honesty, Regan didn't know whether to laugh or to cry or to even attempt to comfort her husband. "So now what?"

His shoulders shuddered as if he was crying. "I don't know," he whispered.

* * *

The girl in his bed was crying and he didn't care. Blood dripped down on her now flawed cheek. He absently pulled his clothes back on and moved away. She was of no interest to him now.

What was of interest was the missing parents of two he had sworn revenge upon as well the others on the wretched ship who had lured his hive into a certain death. True, many had survived, but not enough.

Now their number was diminished and not strong as they should be. He would need more drones and there was a matter of a new queen.

His dark lips smiled at the prospect. Yes, he'd chosen one of his enemies to fulfill the role. It would be the sweetest revenge and a great victory. Not just for him, but for his hive.

He heard a noise behind him. "Get out," he ordered the girl.

She whimpered and obeyed.

The Reaver leader nodded in approval. She'd obeyed as any inferior human should.

* * *

Two men sat in a sealed vault oblivious to the screams sounding outside. They tapped their blue gloved fingers together and waited. Many times they heard the invaders try to breach the security and each time they failed.

In unison they moved and began to pull the hand sized drawers out of the walls. They dumped the many disks and other items on the floor. When they'd emptied them all, they looked at each other and nodded.

Together they pulled out a grenade from their inner pocked and pulled the fuse. Moments later, there was nothing left but a bulging hole in the side of the government building and Reavers died as the bricks mixed with metal rained down on them.

* * *

Simon stopped taking inventory of his medical supplies and cocked his head listening. He left the sickbay and went to the open hatch. Zoe glanced up at him. She sat on a box cleaning her gun.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Thought I head something."

"Ain't nothin' out there but a dead city, waves and the sky, Simon."

"If I was my sister, I would say I heard a ghost."

"That would be amusing." Her dark lips gave him a rare smile.

He crossed his arms over his crisp white shirt. Simon knew he'd heard something. "You don't suppose it could be a Reaver ship?"

"Not likely." There were several clicks as she put her gun back together. "But I could take a look around the dock if it would put your mind at ease."

He shook his head. "No. That's okay."

* * *

"Where in the san hill are we?" Jayne asked.

Mal stopped and gazed at their new discovery. Somewhere they'd taken a wrong turn and ended up in a long hallways ending in a large dark room. "No idea."

The lights jumped on and there before them was a large box like ship nestled amongst crates and other objects they didn't know.

"That a ship?" Jayne spit off to the side. "Don't even look like it can fly."

Inching slowly forward, Reynolds ran his hand along the smooth metal. The ship looked to be in pretty good shape. "Older one maybe."

"Ain't like anythin' I've ever seen."

"Me either." He followed the outside wall around until he came across some black writing. He backed up to get a better look. "Jayne, come here."

The mercenary grumbled but complied. Together they stood looking at the name.

Jayne sneered. "What kind of name is that for a ship?"

"A good one."

"Ain't good like Serenity."

"No, but I'm bettin' for her time."

"Why is a ship always a she? Why ain't it a good strong he?"

"It's tradition, Jayne."

He puffed air out his lips.

"Hmmm," Mal mused, "I wonder how you got here Deadalus."


End file.
